An unexpected meeting
by Charms22
Summary: Meeting the one in an unexpected way. SkyeWard two shot story;-)


Shot one

**Heya my dear Twisties, this two shot fic is about SkyeWard's first meet. I hope you all will enjoy it, because meeting the one, you are meant to be with is unexpected and complicated.**

**Without further ado...**

**-****Skye's ****POV-**

Yesterday night Miles apologised for standing me up on our one year anniversary, so to make it up he is meeting me tonight at my favourite Italian restaurant named La Perla (the pearl). My cousins Hunter and Lincoln are the owners of the restaurant, so they always let me taste their new creations of food. They both are idiots, but I do love them a lot. Whenever I'm lost in deep thoughts, I forget the time and everything around me. So I snap out of it and check the time on my phone. "Shit, I have one hour left to get ready." I tell myself, while I walk towards my closet, searching for the black dress, I bought specially for tonight. I didn't find it, so I began to look for another one, which I did find a minute later. It is a simple navy blue dress, that reached to my knees and in the middle, it was cut, so that the dress gave to illusion of being a two piece and it was covered by lace.

After I got dressed, I did my make up in a way, that it still does look natural. Wore my heels and left the house. I walked to the restaurant as it's not so far from here. Five minutes later I was already here, for the first time, I'm on time and now, I just have to wait for Miles, who always is on time. I walk towards the hostess and tell her, "Miles Lydon reserved a table for two for tonight."

"Sorry mam, he reserved a table for four, I can take you there," her tone is friendly, "if you want me to."

"That would be great thank you!" I say with a smile and she leads the way. There was someone already seated at the table. I slowly walk towards the table, the man looks up, he smiles and when he saw me, the smile faded. The man is handsome and I can see the well defined muscles underneath his dress shirt. I don't know, who he is, so I tell her, "that must be the wrong table!?" She shakes her head and says, "it's the right table mam."

After she leaves, I tell myself before asking the obvious question, "Miles never told me about a double date and why would he want to celebrate our anniversary with others?!"

"You know," a deep voice says, "I'm here too and neither do I know the answer to it!?" I turn around and see, that the handsome guy is talking to me. "Sorry I didn't notice that I was loudly talking to myself," I apologise and he says, "I asked myself that too, so I understand and don't worry it's just us here." I walk towards him and ask, "is the seat next to free?!"

"Yeah, if your boyfriend and my girlfriend don't mind, the yes it's free!?"

"They're not here yet, so I guess it's alright." I sit down next to him. He extends his hand and says, "hi my name is Grant and what's your name?!"

"My name's Skye. It's nice to meet you Grant."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"What do you do?!" He asks me, so I answer back, "I wanted to do, what my parents do," I say and he curiously looks at me, "but didn't allow me to help them to save the world, as they say it's to dangerous."

"I'm sure your parents thought about it and told you not to do, what they are doing, because they don't want to loose you."

"Maybe you're right," I say, "but I have hacked into their systems a few times and have saved them and their team too."

"How many times," he asks and I say, "about ten times. Why?"

"Uhh, nothing." He nervously says. He is definitely hiding something from me, so I pretend, like I haven't noticed anything yet. "What do you do Grant?!" He smiles and says, "I work in a team and we fight the bad guys, mostly every day."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"That it truly is." He agrees and we talk for a lot longer than I obviously thought. Miles is already an hour late. "What are you thinking," he asks as I haven't spoken to him for a while now, I shrug and say, "my boyfriend hasn't come yet and I'm worried." He nods and says, "you're right, my girlfriend is an hour late." So we look at each other and say at the same time, "let's order our food!?"

Layla, one of the waitresses comes and smiles at me. "Hey Skye, how are you?!"

"I'm fine Layla, how's it going with Lincoln?!" She blushes and says, "wonderful and he's the sweetest man, I have ever met."

"Runs in the family!?"

"Your mom won't be too pleased." She says and I smile, "oh come on! It's the truth Layla and you know," I say and my voice changes as I recounting the accident to them, "how my cousin from mom's side is. After my accident, she has withdrawn herself from me, always giving me the cold shoulder, but we were really close before all that had happened and whenever Miles, comes to visit, it's so awkward, that I mostly take him out," she nods and Grant looks a bit annoyed, "so that he doesn't get to uncomfortable." Layla then looks around and tells me, "I never liked Miles to be honest. No one does! They just acknowledge him, because you're dating that deceitful human being."

"Wow slow down girl, I know, that you never liked him, but he isn't deceitful."

"Oh, he is and he's been cheating on you, since..." she gets interrupted by someone shooting at her. When I look up, I see, that it is my cousin Kara, who shot her, even is by the way is wearing the dress, that I wanted to wear and I bought specially for this occasion, as she was holding a gun. I glare at her and say, "why did you shoot my best-friend? Are you insane or what?!"

"She deserves it," Miles says and when he smiles at me, the smile is wicked and ugly as hell, "because she would have told you something, that is a lie!?"

"I knew it," I say, "that you were cheating on me. Oh and I told my parents to look for clues and they did." He and Kara look shocked, hmmm and I can see that Grant has already figured something out and he was about to say something, but he didn't anyways.

The atmosphere is tense, you could cut it through with a knife and no one says anything. "Where are your parents?!" A scared Miles asks, pathetic, if you as me and mom answers back, while she is standing behind him and her hands on her hips, "right behind you!?" He gulps and turns around. Grant looks towards them a bit shocked, but he gets the words out, "sir? Agent May?!"

"It's nice to see you here Agent Ward. So I take it," dad says, while the said person looks at me, "that you have met my daughter."

He looks surprised and says, "yes sir," his voice is tense, "I met her an hour ago, while we were waiting for our dates to come." Mom glares at him and says, "you better not do anything with my daughter or else no one will ever find your body Agent Ward," she threatens him and he gulps as mom continues saying, "am I clear?!"

"Ye...ah..." he looks like he is going to piss in his pants.

"Mom please stop threatening the poor guy," I say a while later and Kara is clearly glaring at me, "we were just talking and nothing else. I wouldn't do anything with him, because he obviously is dating Kara and it would go against," Agent Ward or Grant looks at me and smiles sweetly at me, while Kara still glares at me, "what I stand for." Mom nods and dad says, "and Kara did, what you would never do." Kara looks shocked, "what are you saying uncle Phil."

"The truth. How could you do that to her," mom shouts at her and so far, she has never ever raised her voice to us, whenever she was angry at us, "she looks up to you and you betrayed her like this." What's mom talking about, but then she brings me back to reality, when she says, "because of you and Miles, Skye could have died and she did loose a part of herself that wretched night."

"Mom." I say and she ignores me, when she says, "you took her dream of having four to five children away. Because of you both she won't be able to have any children at all and even if she does, she or her child will die."

The silence is back again and I ask, "why did you guys never tell me about the accident?!" Dad then answers back, "we found out about them causing the accident an hour ago. That night you called us, you were telling us, about what you saw," he takes a deep breath and his eyes fill with unshed tears, "you were about to tell us, who Miles was cheating on you with and then suddenly there was a boom. Kara drove into your car from behind and Miles in the front, both of them were wearing masks." I take a deep breath and tell them, what I still remembered about that night, "I drove to the party to surprise Miles, then I was back in the car and I remember the cars crashing into mine and what actually happened in between," mom, dad and Grant were curiously looking at me, "that I don't remember that at all. But the memories are coming back." The colour in Miles face drains. "Why Kara? How could you?!" I ask.

"Because it was always about you Skye. My mom and dad loved you more than me, for them you were the daughter they never had. They called you Daisy," she screams at me, her jealousy is visible just now, "which should have been my name and the quaking powers too. But you always get everything and I was left empty handed. My father literally hated me..." she was about continue with her rant, when mom tells her something in particular, "that's because you weren't Cal's biological daughter. Your mother Jiaying slept with her partner and cheated on Cal, like mother like daughter. After your parents death, we took you in, We tried to give you both the same amount of love and attention. We made sure, that we wouldn't differentiate between you and Skye. We did love you and tried to protect you both from the world, because there are some people, who experiment with Inhumans like your mom, Skye and Lincoln."

"Oh, I have already called my friends," she says wickedly. "And by the way, I'm pregnant," Grant looks shocked as if he didn't know and hasn't slept with her, while she continues to clarify it for us all, "it's Miles." I walk towards her, hug and say, "congratulations sis, but you know, you'll have to share Miles with Lizzy and Izzy," Her smile fades, "they are his side chicks, who are also known as his ex-girlfriends. Sorry to say Kara, he sleeps with all the Honey's, who open their legs for him and you're one of them. I'm glad that I didn't give him, what he wanted." Kara directs her glare at him and says, "you lied to me. You told me, that you had done it with her." Miles looks like he was caught doing something illegal, Kara shakes her head and looks at me , before she says, "do you have any last words Skye?!" What the hell is she talking about? Lincoln and Hunter barge into the room and shout, "run. We are under attack!?" Now everything makes sense. As I had moved towards Miles and Kara, Grant walks towards me and takes my hand. Kara hisses at us, but more at me and I just ignore her, because of her envy she took a drastic step and that to kill me. I'll never forgive her for putting everyone else in danger.

**-End of her POV-**

**Disclaimer:** **The second shot will be coming soon. I hope you guys like it, if not then please do suggest someone, who can beta-read it for me and tell, what he / she doesn't like and what he / she thinks would honestly be better.**


End file.
